Temple Hogwarts: The AI Awakens
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets wasn't the only thing the Founders left behind to protect Hogwarts, they left something even bigger beneath the deepest levels of the castle. Hogwarts protects the Temple as the Temple protects Hogwarts after all. (#1 in Hgwats AI Series. I own nothing but Sasha)


**I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the humanoid thing in front of him. It stood like a Werewolf but looked nothing like one. It spoke with four appendages on it's 'mouth' and stood about two meters tall. Though covered in what looked like armor it was see through, like a ghost. It was an oddity to say the least.

"Who are you?" The old wizard asked curiously. This thing had just suddenly appeared in his office, stopping his pacing and the growing apprehension in the old wizard.

 _"I do not have a designation."_ The being said monotony. _"I am the guardian to this ancient temple upon where you stand."_

Dumbledore frowned. Ancient temple? What was this thing?

"Temple? Hogwarts isn't a temple." The thing before him seemed to shift on it's 'feet' standing a little taller as it moved back a bit.

 _"You reside in this temple but you do not know what exactly it is?"_ The thing asked curiously. Beady, reptile like eyes examining the wizard.

"Hogwarts is a school of Magic." Dumbledore said.

 _"Hogwarts is the name given to my temple by the humans who found and hid it. I remember those four. Odd names you humans make for yourselves."_ The creature said with a reminiscing tone.

"The Founders?" This thing knew the four Founders of Hogwarts? How could that be? Was it a magical creature?

 _"I believe that is what they called themselves after they hid my temple beneath the walls of this 'school'. It was a shared joke. They found this place by mere accident and later established your school on my temple to hid it from those who would do harm to it or use the power within it for evil. The temple would protect the school as the school would protect the temple."_ Albus rolled that around in his head.

"If I may, what exactly are you? I don't believe I've seen a creature like you." The creature nodded.

 _"My people visited you're planet many years before your Founders found my temple, it would not surprise me. I am an AI left behind to guide those who found the temple. It was an outpost built during the exploration era of my people who hail from the planet named Sanghelios. My temple has long lost contact with the others. Is my appearance unsettling to you Headmaster?"_ Albus's eyes widened and the creature spoke once more. " _Are you not the Headmaster of this school? You summoned me so I believed you were it. Though the lack of the key is most unsettling."_

"No, I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, I was just surprised you knew of that. I am afraid I never summoned you." The 'AI' cocked its head to the side, a rather human movement that caused Albus's curiosity to grow.

 _"You wished for a guardian did you not?"_ Albus Dumbledore never wanted to smack himself more than ever. He'd been muttering about a guardian to look after the Potter boy who would be starting Hogwarts in a years time. He'd been thinking of having Severus keep an eye on the boy but he worried how Severus would take the news.

"My mutterings seemed to have mislead you. I was wondering who I could trust to watch over a student who is coming next year. He is very important and his safety will be put in danger I fear. Evil can still find it's way into Hogwarts." Dumbledore took a seat, and the AI stood silent for a moment.

 _"The Founders asked me to keep an eye on their school, a debt for them helping me to hide the temple. AI are created from analysing ones mind and creating a copy. As such, I come from a mind that held deep ties to honor and a warriors code, and since the school is what I protect, any student or staff is in turn under my protection. If you wish, I can stay online and monitor this boy for you. It is my duty after all."_

Dumbledore thought about it. This AI, whatever that meant, knew the Founders and seemed to hold its debt in the highest regrad. But who knew where its loyalties lied. Tom was the supposed heir of Slytherin.

"How can I know what you say is true? That you do not work for Tom Riddle. He is a heir of Slytherin after all. You sound like you were friends with the Founders." The being stood tall with snarl.

 _"No one could be the heir of Slythrein when Salazar's children never gave life. There were only two heirs to the name of Slytherin born. You're information is wrong."_ The AI growled.

"If that is true how do you know that for sure?" Dumbledore questioned.

 _"The youngest, was sent as a child through a portal along with Godrics youngest daughter, sent to another time on another planet where one of my peoples temples resides. Even know I see the disturbance time has felt with humans meddling with the temple without the Key. From what I find, the two children arrived on that planet more than five hundred years from now."_ Albus blinked.

"How is that possible? We only have Time-Turners that work backwards, no one has ever successfully gone forwards in time."

" _Time isn't bound in one direction like most would believe. My creators built a portal that could be connected to the other temples, I just fiddled with it. Time moves in circles after all. Every being in the universe is bound to end up somewhere much like they started."_ Albus almost smiled when the AI shrugged like a child. Whatever it was, it still seemed fairly human.

"And Salazar Slytherins other child?"

" _I believe one of you're students wearing Godric's crest just called him the 'Bloody Baron'."_

Albus narrowed his eyes on the creature. "You can hear my students?"

 _"This school is an extension, a part of my temple that the Four created with magic to extend my hold. As an AI, I see and hear everything, though what I do not need is filtered out. For instance, there is an older woman at the bottom of the stairs, by Rowena's experiment. I believe she wishes to talk to you. She looks rather angry for some reason."_

"ALBUS! LET ME IN!" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore flinched at the tone coming from his Deputy Headmistress.

"I believe it is best you hid for now. You're appearance would not go over well with Minerva." Looking over at the AI, the old Headmaster saw the AI nod its head.

 _"Of course, Albus,"_ Dare he say it sounded like it was smirking. _"Should you need me, just ask for the Guardian. I have no other designation but I will know you ask for me."_

With that the white AI disappeared, and suddenly, Minerva was appearing. _Without_ Albus letting her in.

 _Can it control the school as well?_ He wondered idly as the old woman sunk tooth and claw, metaphorically of course, into him for something or another. He wasn't really paying attention. He was curious of his new discovery.

What was this guardian? And what in the name of Merlin did it mean it sent two of the Founders children to the future?

 **10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-!**

'Guardian' looked over the screens in her temple sadly. The four human children she watched grow into powerful 'wizards' and 'witches' were long dead, their children she knew dying with them. Beorhtric was still around, but he was a ghost. Helena was around as well, but she too was a ghost, and 'Guardian' revealing herself would probably not go over well.

 _"Why was I not awoken? I've been stuck for_ one thousand _years! You'd think one Headmaster would have summoned me by now!"_ She said in exasperation before remembering what the current Headmaster had said. _"And to think, someone actually calls themselves the heir of Slytherin! Hmph, what imbeciles have sprung up since I was last awoken!"_

One screen caught the AI's attention. Two identical humans were sneaking around the castle. Red haired students in Gryffindor it seemed.

"If Filch catches us, we're doomed, hurry up George." One said.

"Why don't you try unlocki-" The door in front of them swung open, startling the two. They took a few steps backwards, wands pointed at the once locked door.

"You didn't do that?" The first one asked.

"No, think it's a seventh year playing us for fools?" The second questioned.

"Maybe a Slytherin?"

"Nah, they wouldn't be missing dinner right now."

'Guardian' watched the two slowly enter, looking around for a few minutes more for a threat before putting their wands away.

"Maybe it's Hogwarts, the stairs do move after all. Maybe its telling us it wants us to do more pranks!" With that the two bowed at a random wall each before going back to what they were doing.

 _"I spend a good amount of time programming those stairs to work in that order."_ 'Guardian' huffed. _"Rowena loved them."_

With that said, the AI turned, her avatar appearing in one of the vaults hidden far below Hogwarts, within the temple she'd been guarding for a nearly a hundred thousand years of Earths solar cycle. It was close to that of Sanghelios, or the records of Sanghelios she had. Maybe that was why her creators first came to this world, its solar cycle was close to Earth, as was its atmosphere, they could have easily grown and expanded from the single temple on the planet. Why they would abandon this world she did not understand. The native intelligent (she still wondered at times) race wasn't all that bad, the four children who accidentally found her were nice.

 _I suppose I should start to learn of the new era I reside in. The humans have advance much in the last years._ New screens started to appear. Files that should have been accessed were being taken by the AI.

 _"Yes! I told Helga they'd get to space in less then a thousand years. Too bad she can't pay up."_ Looking sadly at the only human thing in the alien vault, the sleeping portraits of 'Guardian's' four friends had yet to awaken.

 **10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-!**

 _"Humanity has grown since I last was woken. Your race is fast in learning new things. I did not expect you to get into space so fast. I knew that humans did make it to space, I just didn't know_ when _. Helga owes me now._ " Dumbledore wasn't surprised this time to see the bipedal creature in his office. Its voice sounded less monotone and more alive. Its eyes looked like they were twinkling.

"And how would you know what the muggles have been doing?" Albus asked kindly.

 _"I hacked their Defence Networks. Anything that is in a signal is currently being translated and filed within the temple. I was curious. One thousand years of not being awakened since that rather rude Headmaster after Salazar. All Headmasters are supposed to know of the temples existence so should evil try and harm the school, the school can be defended by the temples advanced defences."_ The creature huffed.

"I did not know that." Albus sat back in his chair as the AI's arms crossed over its chest.

 _"I believe we both have questions for one another, you may go first if you like. After so long, patience seems to be my only hope for sanity."_ The AI motioned, with one of its odd looking hands.

"You probably have more than I do, but if you insist. I wish to know what exactly you are, I do not know what an AI is." The creature nodded its big head.

 _"Understandable, you're society is already behind the non-magic humans but they've already come up with an idea in their books. AI stands for Artificial Intelligence, I was created to help with computer systems within the temple. I'm basically a construct. The race who created me were exploring the universe long before humans were even civilized as far as I can see. I find you all rather interesting. The Founders were the ones who found me and put purpose back into coding that was gathering dust."_ The AI shook its head. _"They had me create a human avatar so I could act as a ghost within the school. They found it easier to hid my existence."_

Albus felt like his curiosity would keep growing. "You can take a human form?"

Not a second later, a young woman stood in front of him, but wore clothing that better suited the era from which Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron. A second after that the clothing changed into a more muggle style. A skirt, hoodie, heeled boots and hair tied into a neat pair of braids took over for the old frilly dress.

 _"It appears so."_ The new 'ghost' snorted with a more female voice. _"So, because I hate the tarnished names of my friends, what in the stars of Sangheilios has happened to the Houses? There were_ friendly _House rivalries, what I've seen so far is that you humans have just become more barbaric over a thousand years instead of becoming more civilized!"_

Albus flinched at the outraged female tone. The alien created AI was mad, and standing before such an old being that knew the Founders, the old headmaster felt chastised like a First Year. He often commented on trying to find a way to bring the four Houses closer together but it appeared this being put more stock in inter House unity then anyone else.

 _"If the student body is like this, I can only image what the rest of your society is like! Slytherin's are all evil? Bah, Salazar was the only reason Godric lived for so long."_ The girl snorted, turning to scowl at the lowering sun with a old gaze. Deciding even if she was just an AI (he would need to do some research in the muggle world more on Artificial Intelligence, this concept seemed interesting), the AI seemed very much female and experience taught him that it would be best to steer this conversation away from this right now. He'd ask about the Chamber of Secrets later.

"You said you had no designation, why is that?" The AI's attention returned to him with a small from. For some reason, she reminded him of Severus, which was really odd.

 _"I do not know. I know the Four called me something but it seems that designation was wiped from my drives, most likely due to being offline for so long. I will have to look into it once my systems have finally righted a thousand years of recorded history all over the school. The one thing that surprised me is I still hold the memories of the one I was made from."_ Albus looked at the girl curiously.

"Is that usual?" She shook her head.

 _"In a way, yes. I was created after a female Sangheili named Shapa 'Rotanee more than ten thousand years ago. The unusual things is AI created by my people at the time would go rampant after ten years. The magic within Hogwarts is the reason I'm still fairly sane. I admit, I was rampant when the Four found me. I nearly killed them."_ The AI stood abashedly, turning back towards the setting sun.

 _Nearly killed them?_ Albus started to worry. What would happen _now_? Without the four Founders.

The AI sighed. _"Shapa was a brilliant scientist to our world. She spent hours upon hours wondering of the worlds she wished to visit. Females rule our society and are much more rare than the males, so you can see that this made it hard for her to get such a position exploring the stars. She was disgraced often for her want to travel, but it never stopped her from dreaming. She died here, on Earth. She refused to leave the temple like the rest. She refused to abandon this planet. I was rampant when she died, but it was not me but old age that took her. She was researching something, but even I wasn't allowed to access her project. When she died, she asked me to protect the temple. I took it as my mission to see that happen, I don't think she expected me to also take hold of the ship."_

Albus looked at the AI with narrowed eyes. "Ship?"

 _"A starship that was partially destroyed upon entering you're atmosphere. There were three here, but the other two took the rest of them away after the Journey of Keepers crashed onto Earth."_ The AI said mournfully. _"They tried to manage for a few years before giving up. I don't see why they left, Earth is a very curious planet. I've long since pondered why she stayed, but I am positive its because there was something still left here for her. Though, she had nothing left for her on Sangheilios."_

"Why would that be? It was her home wasn't it?" The AI straightened up slightly and Albus wished at that moment, a light Legilimens on the AI.

 _"She was tried with treason for creating me."_ He didn't know why, but Albus just had a feeling that he'd been lied to. _"By the time she was captured and put into a holding cell, the Journey of Keepers had reached Earth. They were going to establish the temple and the start of a settlement then a small group would return to Sangheili with Shapa. It crashed, and she was one of the few who survived. When she refused to leave and killed a male to stay, they decided to just up and leave. I've taken it upon myself to repair the SDV-class heavy corvette. It took a while but it was nearly finished before I was offlined. Perhaps it will be of use to you."_

"I'm afraid I do not know what a heavy corvette is." Albus smiled kindly.

 _"Its light capital warship. Exploration fleets weren't allowed to leave without at least one warship. It just so happens, the Journey of Keepers was theirs. Shapa had told them the slipspace drive was bad but they did not believe her."_ The AI snorted.

Albus thought about what the AI had said. A warship could come in handy. Voldemort would certainly never expect it when he returned. At that moment, Albus Dumbledore made a decision that would change Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and the future, but only a little.

"I have a proposition, if you are willing." The AI's eyes looked at the Headmaster curiously. "I will be asking my Potions Master, Severus Snape to watch over this boy I told you of earlier, but I would like it if you would help with the whole school in general. I worry that Tom Riddle, Voldemort as the rest of the Wizarding World knows him, will return and this boy will be a target and thus with him; the school. You said the school protects your temple, like your temple protects the school."

 _"A brilliant play on my words, you would have done well in Slytherin."_ The AI smirked as Albus remembered his own sorting so long ago when the same hat in his office had said he too would do well there, but instead placed him in Gryffindor. _"I will help you protect the school. It is my job after all."_

"Thank you... Sasha." The humanized AI newly named Sasha raised an eyebrow.

 _"Sasha? Interesting name."_ She smiled.

"From what I understood, you are like but not the same as your creator Shapa, Sasha seems close to it." Albus's eyes were twinkling.

 _"And the fact it means Guardian of Humanity has nothing to do with it?"_ She snorted at the Headmasters rather innocent expression. _"I will say it again, Slytherin lucked out when you entered in Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin would be horrified that so many of those in his House have harmed non-magicals who wouldn't know how to fight back. Now their prejudice? That would have killed him."_

It was Albus's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought Salazar had something against muggleborns and muggles."

Sasha looked both horrified and mortified. _"Oh stars no! Why do you think the muggles have twin snakes wrapped around a cross as their symbol for medical care? Parsalmagic was the strongest healing magic in existence during the time of the Four! And Salazar spent a good amount of time with Godric just going around helping those who were sick, magical or not. What idiot spawned that one!?"_

 _Who indeed?_ Albus asked in amusement as Sasha started ranting about humans as her form returned to that of what she'd originally appeared as, an alien bent on protecting Hogwarts from evil. _I wonder whatever happened to those children?_

* * *

 **Little More Then Five Hundred Years Into the Future on a Distant Planet on the Edge of the Known Universe-**

Of the five standing in the War Room, Simmons, Grif and Tucker were the ones that wanted to sigh as the pissed of New Republic Leader and rather exasperated General of the Federal Arm of Chorus once more were at it again. Caboose was oblivious as always and Sarge was dreaming up a new scheme for the next battle against the pirates and mercenaries.

"No good snake! You just had to hand Felix the Sword?!" Vanessa Kimball growled.

"Not everyone can be a brave little lion! It was a split second decisions and I stand by it!" Donald Doyle retorted.

Vanessa just growled at him. "Well thanks to you, the mercenaries now have the power to kill all of us!"

"Only if _I_ die first!" Tucker was seriously contemplating what would happen if the two generals weren't fighting, maybe they'd have had a friendship like him and Church.

"Great, so now we'll get to waste valuable men to guard you twenty-four-seven." Vanessa snarled. Grif started to wonder what the mess hall would be serving while Simmons contemplating going to find Carolina or Wash before Kimball killed Doyle. That would not go over well with the Feds.

"Well, we'd have more men if you hadn't lead them all into a trap!"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Wash shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Well, almost everyone. Caboose was still staring off into space behind his visor. "You two are acting like children!"

Grif started laughing but a glare from the the generals and the ex-Freelancer Agent shut him up.

 _Why the hell did I get stuck with him/her?_ The two leaders thought as they glared at each other.

* * *

 **Dreamer: And finished! Okay guys, this is just going to be a series of one shots for each movie and what not, so they may or may not be big. This is my first Harry Potter post, and it does include my latest obsession. It was hard not to resist. So, tell me what you think in your reviews! I can't wait to read them! Hopefully this will help me finally make a copy of Jazzies story that I actually like.**

 **Ambush:** _*Appears behind Dreamer*_ **Get to finishing my story you dolt!**

 **Dreamer:** _*Wails*_ **I** **have to get a new copy of the Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey! I can't work on it until I have the movie!**

 **Ambush: How did you lose my story!**

 **Dreamer: Imbecile! I said _journey_ not _companion!_**

 **Jazzie:** _*Appears to the side with Severus*_ **Not again... Well... Until next time mon ami!** _*Gives a salute*_ **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT!**

 **Severus: You didn't need to yell.**

 **Dreamer: FRAGGIT! THAT'S MY LINE JAZZIE!**

 **Ambush/Severus/Jazzie: Idiot...**


End file.
